Weapons
Weapons and secondary weapons There is a large amount of different weapons, each with own effects. Explosives, beams and projectiles are 3 standard groups of weapons. There are also some charge able weapons which increase their damage, range and power the longer you charge. each weapon can get upgraded to level 5, what increases velocity, damage, area of effect and specials of the guns. Secondary weapons are stronger than regular guns, but have a limited amount of ammo. a list of guns: Chaingun The Chaingun is the first weapon you start with. together with the Railgun its a standard weapon system, perfect for the start into the game. The chaingun is the fastest firing gun ingame (rate of fire: 100, depending on the weapon mod more or less) uses the lowest amount of heat and deals a good amount of damage. Standard ammunition is armor piercing: it can knock back enemies and piercing smaller vessels. the chainguns velocity is very good. Writers review: A good weapons with decent states, perfect for players with a low experience. It can take out groups of enemies and deals heavy damage on bosses and larger vessels. Available shells: standard, efficient, extended, heavy Available ammo: armor piercing, plasma, incendiary, radioactive, photon, antimatter, singularity, gyrojet, dumbfire, safety Railgun The railgun is a "sub-secondary weapon". it deals heavy damage on a low refire rate. however, due to its low refire rate its recommend to use it together with a medium refire rate weapon, like auto cannon, flak or chaingun. its the fastest weapon ingame, with photon ammo and extended mod it can reach up to 6000 Velocity (you will never miss your target), it uses a medium amount of heat. Writers review: requires some skill, but can be a very good weapon with devastating damage. recommend to use impaler ammo, it can pierce many enemies then. Available shells: standard, efficient, extended, heavy, turbo available ammo: explosive, impaler, plasma, incendiary, chemical, photon, scatter, antimatter, singularity, gyrojet, safety Flak The Flak is the first weapon with good rate of fire that explodes. you will unlock it in the early game, and explodes then, when it reaches the cursor. it deals medium damage, it got a small area of effect, a medium velocity, very low penetration. overheats slowly. Writers review: A gun that requires some aiming skill, but still a good weapon to take out groups of enemies. recommend to use photon ammo to make the bullet much faster available shells: Standard, efficient, extended, heavy, turbo, trident available ammo: explosive, plasma, incendiary, chemical, photon, antimatter, singularity, gyrojet, dumbfire, safety auto cannon The auto cannon is a medium rate of fire weapon, and the bigger version of the chain gun. however, the auto cannon still does little explosions and uses more heat, but its very accurate and equipped with tons of available ammo types. the advantage of this gun is the high damage it can deal to single bosses. it deals heavy damage and got a nice velocity, makes the auto cannon to a top gun! Writers review: Probably overpowered, but it´s still a very nice gun to deal heavy damage and play through a system fast. a perfect weapon for boss rush. available shells: standard, efficient, extended, heavy, turbo, trident available ammo: explosive, plasma, incendiary, scatter (not available when using trident), chemical, photon, antimatter, impaler, singularity, gyrojet, dumbfire, safety Howitzer The howitzer is a high explosive and big gun used to create huge explosions and deal heavy damage. however, it can be dangerous by using it at close range, because it can deal heavy damage to yourself. the projectile is very slow, but can kill smaller enemies on its way. the high blast radius can take out big groups of enemies. the rate of fire is very slow, so using a second rapid fire gun isn´t a bad choice. perfect in combination with Flak Writers review: not the best gun, but still worth using it if you want to blast a lot of enemies out of space. due to its negative side effect not often used. available shells: standard, efficient, extended, heavy, turbo available ammo: explosive, plasma, incendiary, scatter, chemical, photon, antimatter, singularity, gyrojet, dumbfire, safety Scatter gun The scatter gun shots bursts of projectiles at a medium rate of fire and a high scatter. it deals heavy damage if all bullets hit, makes it to a good weapon against bosses and a nice close combat weapon. it uses a high heat, but the bullets are very fast. due to its slower rate of fire recommend to use it together with another rapid fire gun or equipped with a second scatter gun. Writers review: very good against bosses, able to deal insane damage. recommend to use antimatter ammo or gyrojet to get the full potential of this gun available shells: standard, efficient, extended, heavy, turbo available ammo: armor piercing, plasma, incendiary, dumbfire, antimatter, singularity, chemical, gyrojet, photon, safety Energy beam the first beam weapon you can unlock. it deals heavy damage but also uses very much energy. since it is a beam, it got an infinite velocity and a great range. aiming is very easy, but watch your heatsink! Writers review: best weapon, makes the game a lot easier. available focus/shells: Standard, efficient, extended, heavy available ammo: Disintegrator/Antimatter, Photon, Inferno/Incendiary, Plutonium, singularity, Tesla, mind control Flame thrower The flame thrower is a damage over time based gun, set target on fire, corrodes it or similar. it deals great damage, however, the range is capped and aiming is a challenge, but it is good for some situations. it overheats not that fast, a great addition to energy beam. the clouds of this weapon can hit multiple enemies. Writers review: good weapon to set target on fire, making the game a bit easier. recommend to use napalm/Chemical ammo. available accelerator/shells: standard, efficient, heavy and extended available ammo: Singularity, napalm, chemical, plasma and antimatter Ammo types, shells and weapon mods together with a huge amount of weapons you can customize your weapons further. Ammo type gives your weapon a different color and different effect, also it affects several states like damage, velocity, area of effect, penetration, energy usage and more. shells will give the weapon a high boost to any state. weapon mods (some weapons have another name for it like guidance system, size...) will change the bullets states and behaviors. Some ammo types are not listed due to lack of availability, but explained in the weapons description. List of ammo types Armor piercing: Standard ammo on chaingun. Explosive: Standard ammo on explosive guns. Plasma: Plasma can electrocute the enemy and disable their engines/weapon systems. Incendiary/inferno/napalm: Sets target on fire, inflicting damage over time. Radioactive/Chemical/Plutonium: all three can inflict a long lasting damage over time and they have a good piercing. Photon: Gotta go fast. photon ammo turns your bullets into laser, makes them very fast. on beam weapons it greatly increases the range. Impaler: got the highest penetration in the game, most useful with Railgun. scatter: Scatter gives your gun more projectiles, each dealing less damage. Singularity: Manipulates gravity, pulling enemies inward the explosion instead of knocking them back. Antimatter: deals HUGE damage, causes rapid overheat. gyrojet: Laser guided mini-missiles. fly to the players cursor, makes aiming comfortable. Dumbfire: Newest ammo. like gyrojet, just with no guiding but heavy damage. Safety: Deals less self damage if you use explosive guns, also it deals less damage to friendlies. Mind Control: can control enemies ships Tesla: fires lightnings instead of beams, dealing much damage and can electrocute enemies Magnetic: mines and bombs fly towards enemies Weapon mods/shells Standard: a usual shell without special side effects. the first unlocked. Extended: very fast projectiles, increases range greatly. often used in combination with antimatter and photon. Heavy: Makes the bullets very slow and using more heat, but dealing much more damage. Efficient: deals a bit less damage than standard, but uses less heat. turbo: makes you firing very fast! trident: fires 3 bullets in a scatter, deals more DPS but less damage per bullet Automatic: only for charge able beam weapons, you will fire fully charged instead of charging by yourself. Size and guidance Mega: Very big bullets/missiles, dealing insane damage, but fire much slower Swarm: very much small bullets/missiles, dealing less damage each missile. Medium: regular sized bullets. Homing: homing missiles, seeking for enemies Laser guided: follow your cursor, missiles lifetime is greatly increased! Dumbfire: deals much more damage and got a higher explosion radius, but no guiding effect.